Hunger
by flamesofunknown
Summary: FMA with a HG twist. The 73rd Hunger Games. Ed is dumped into the arena, and does he have the power, and ability, to escape as the Victor? EdRoy, M for violence and gore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**This idea came to me after reading an EdEnvy fic that has a Hunger Games setting. I thought: **

**This is really good, combining Fullmetal Alchemist and Hunger Games. The other characters of HG arent in it and neither were they in the other fanfiction. No wait, there's a couple of mentions of the 74****th**** Games.**

**This one is also RoyEd, so just warning you. ;)**

**I am not used to writing First Person present, and this is the first time I'm writing like this. Bear with me please~! And my brain kinda went kappuuuutttt on it, so I betaed it and fixed the past tense to present tense.**

**-Shinji**

The sun beats down on my district. Sure, it is the 73rd annual Hunger Games. And it is also the Reaping today. I hate the heat, but if I am still alive... I could bear it.

I run my hands over the berry bush.

My name is in the reaping as many times as I could get it in. My mom, and my brother... I have to leave them if I was chosen.

But I do have a chance.

Winry and I... we went out into the forest and fished and hunted everyday since her parents had died. Nowadays, her grandmother and herself look after one another, and I'm pretty sure if she is ever chosen... I'm pretty sure her grandmother, Pinako wouldn't last very long before she 'passed on'.

Winry is good with building prosthetics, and she replaced my left leg and right arm after the mining incident that cost the lives of so many workers of District 12. I was playing close to the mine when something happened at the mine, and it exploded.

I pick a couple round berries and pop them in my mouth. Sweetness bursts over my tongue, a luxury that Al, my brother, would have passed onto him if my name was picked from the Reaping.

The large aircraft soars overhead, only a couple of hours before the Reaping is to begin. I hear Al scream.

I run inside, bolting over to Al's side. My younger brother is twelve, his first reaping. Mom smiled.

"Edward, Alphonse." She guestured to the tub and two stacks of neatly folded clothes, "Time to take your baths and change."

I nodded. "Al, you take yours first." I look at my brother. He nods and removes his clothes, bathing. I sit on my chair by the window, looking out.

Al has his name in once. My name is in there as many times as I can get. It's his first time. He won't get chosen. The odds are against it. But me...

I laugh. "May the odds be _ever _in your favor." I mutter in the Capitol accent. God, I hate and always will the damned people who started the uprising, and the Capitol freaks who decided to run the Annual Hunger Games. It is cruel.

Twenty-four kids sent from the Districts, to an arena, where they will fight to the death, until one survives, and becomes the Victor.

Alphonse finishes with his bath and I get in, scrubbing my grubby prosthetics, time starting to run out. I rinse my hair with soap and squeeze the excess water from my hair.

I wonder how Al's friend, Prim, was doing. The lucky girl is only eleven, one more year until she is ready for her first Reaping.

I get out and pick up my clothing, pulling the clean cloth on. It is my best clothing I owned, and I take the luxury of slowly slipping my shirt on, feeling the cloth rasp gently over my left arm. I stand a chance in that arena if I was chosen. I can fight.

Al sported a couple bruises from when the two of us got into fist fights over little things.

"Mom... If I'm chosen..." I look at her in the mirror as I run the brush through my hair and braid it back. "Make sure Al's safe. Winry will come by with food for you guys." I smile.

Al sighs and looks over his clothing. He stands at the open door and stares out at the crowd of kids passing to sign in for the Reaping. My mom gives me a reassuring hug.

"Be safe." She murmurs. I nod and hug her back. I feel something pressing into my back that my mom has in her hand.

"What is that?" I ask. She pulls back and takes my automail hand and places a small pin.

"It's the symbol of our District. The mockingjay." She smiles at me. I smile back and pin it onto my shirt. I walk to Al.

"Bye, Mom." I smile and leave with Al.

Al stands at the front of the line, his hand out. He's seen this countless times when he follows me to the Reaping. His face is scrunched up as the woman pokes his finger and puts his finger on the page, a drop of blood on the space that says Elric, Alphonse, age : 12. The line continues, the kids in front repeating the same process Al just took.

I get to the front of the line and thrust out my left, flesh arm. She pokes my index and places it onto the square that says Elric, Edward, age: 16. I leave the table and let the line file on as I walk to Alphonse and Winry. Her blue eyes stared at me warily.

"Not much longer..." Winry stares at the front. I sigh as I turn and watch the announcer prance up to the stage. Her clothing is that of the Capitol's eccentric garb. I have always hated that clothing. "Yeah, I'm right."

I run my flesh fingers through my bangs, anxiety coursing through my body. I bite my lip and I wiggle in my good boots.

"Hello, girls and boys! Welcome to the Reaping of the 73rd Hunger Games!" Francesca smiles, her strange blue lips stretch in a grin. Her glasses are askew on her face, her foreign blue hair rippling in the gentle breeze. "I usually show the little video of the Hunger Games, but this year, I'll head straight..." She walks to the glass bowl holding the boy's names. "To the Reaping."

I bite my lip harder, tasting the metallic wash of my blood.

"I'll start with the boy first." She thrusts her hand in, pulling a single slip out. It has the name of one unfortunate boy on it. I pray it wasn't Al.

"The boy..." Francesca unfolds the slip of paper and smiles as she reads it. Then... She says the line. "Is Alphonse Elric."

I freeze, the blood draining from my face as Al stiffens beside me.

"NO!" I shriek as the Peacekeepers lead him away from me. I tear into the aisle. "NO! ALPHONSE!"

Peacekeepers try to hold me back, but I punch one before shrieking : "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Thank you **

**Jami**

**xxDangerousPiexx**

**ma**

**gothrule24**

**Hope you guys continue to read my fanfiction. I enjoy writing this~**

**As I said in my last AN, Fppresent isnt my default writing method. Fpersonpast or third person past are. Please tell me if I mix up some words here and there, and I'll get it fixed. **

**Also, if you would like to beta this story, so that I'm not betaing it all, please contact me through my email fullmetals girl yahoo (.) ca . Or through PM. Take out the spaces and brackets and put BETAREADHUNGER or something along those lines in the subject. THX~**

**-Shinji**

**Chapter Two**

I take a shuddering gasp as I walk with the Peacekeepers to the stage. I shut my eyes as Francesca walks to me.

"What is your name, honey?" She asks me sweetly.

"Edward Elric." My voice is shaky, and I have to keep myself from crying.

"That boy was your younger brother, wasn't he?" Francesca has a sweet, innocent smile on her lips. I can gag if I stare at that smile for too long.

"_Yes._" My voice cracks. Francesca says something that did not register on my deafened-by -the-moment ears.

"Shinjitsu Mustang!" She announces after plucking the girl's slip from the bowl. A girl with black hair and gold eyes, a muted gold that is Al's shade, but tarnished, shakes as she walks up. Her hair is braided back in a neat plait. That will change in a few short days. Both of our days are now numbered. I hope that she can get through this. I just hope I am not the one to kill her.

After the Reaping is finished, Francesca ushers us inside and into the rooms where we will stay before we get onto the train that takes us to the Capitol.

I look out the window in my room at District Twelve. My beloved District. My home. I do not realise I had been sinking my fingers into the window sill until I hear a crack. My automail fingers have broken part of the sill. I groan some sound of regret and clap. I repair the window's wood with a quick flash of alchemy.

The door opens behind me and I spin on my left foot, and I clap my hands together again, slapping my left hand onto the grill of the prosthetic. It's Al. I relax and banish the sword from existence, if only for a little before I'm fighting for my life in the arena.

"Brother... Good luck..." He hugs me, crying into my shirt. "Win it for me, kay?"

"I will, Al." I promise, hugging him back. I stand there with him for several moments, letting him sob into my shirt. "I love you, brother."

"No homo." He smirks before letting me go. "I'll watch the Games."

"Bye, Alphonse." He turns and leaves,he heads for the door, before he turns and presses three of his fingers to his lips, giving me the salute of District Twelve.

"Bye, Brother." He leaves me in the room alone.

I sit on the couch of the car. My eyes are fixed on the screen, playing through the reapings.

District one: A young woman, a Career, with dark brown-red eyes and blonde hair and a young man, older than me, also a Career. His dark hair hangs over his eyes that were so dark they are almost black.

I feel my chest and cheeks heat up.  
Those eyes are filled with an emotion I have never seen before in a Career's eyes. It is always a cold, unyielding cruelty. But this one, I just barely caught his name : Roy, his eyes are filled with a lonely sadness, and I am overcome with an emotion that I should feel with Winry: Love.

Women never make me blush or shuffle the way Al does when a girl his age embarrasses him. And I have never felt that way with any guys... Maybe I am cut out to be his and his alone?

I get up and climb my way out into the corridor where I walk to my room. I don't have the heart to continue watching the rest of the Reaping recordings. My heart already cannot bear the fact if I were to keep my promise to Al, I will have to kill him.

I peel my shirt off my body, feeling the sweat-slicked material peel off, and it is dirtied with my sweat and any dust that was kicked up during the Reaping.

Tommorow we will be in the Capitol. I lie down and fall asleep, or at least, to get some before all my instincts scream at me for me to run for my life.

I step into the diner carriage. Francesca, the mentor, and Shinji are all eating breakfast. The mentor and Shinji are discussing tactics for survival in the arena.

"Pandora? Are you hungry?" Francesca notes as the mentor looks down. Her food is half eaten.

"No, Chesa." Pandora, apparently, replies, her voice indifferent. She looks at me. "Morning, Edward."

I sit down. "What were you two talking about?"

Pandora sighs. "I was explaining to Shinji some basic shelter skills."

"And how to start fires." Shinji pipes in, trying to be helpful, even if it is only a small little sentence.

"When are we going to reach the Capitol?" I ask, tucking into some eggs.

"In an hour or so." Francesca smiles, she may be from the Capitol, yet, she's not one of the _freaks_. I can live with her.

I finish and stand up. Shinji picks another piece of toast up and bites into it, chomping on the ketchup-toast combination. Ew. As she is eating with Pandora and Franc, I clean off my plate and sit down, staring out the window.

My automail squeaked, reminding me that I need to oil it soon, or else I'll end up with an arm that will not serve me in my purposes very well. Won't be alive for long...

I don't notice that an hour slips away, as my thoughts buried my consciousness for the few minutes I'd been out of things.

"It's the Capitol!" Shinji laughs as she leans over me to get a better look at the city. It's huge, and beautiful.

My days are now very limited.

**Sorry it took so long to update. I got swamped with work, and my work ethic hasnt been very high, as I'm a Risembool Ranger and I love talking with the other members. ^^ so bear with me. **

**Most updates will be weekly, but sometimes fortweekly. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three  
**At first I couldnt really decide on what pairing to switch the edited version to, but ended up going for the EdxOC look. Don't worry :D The Fanfiction version is the full unedited version of this fanfiction and the original is written first before I go over it with a sharp eye to edit the parts I need to . Which means the higher rating portions are reserved for FF. Net :) Enjoy**

**Oh, a little foreshadowing on the next president. Some assasinations take place between Hunger and its planned sequel, Fire.**

**Thanks for reviewing (From the last update ^^)**

**Edwardelriclovesme**

**EnviousFlame13**

**GrEEdYnEvERLiEs**

**Thanks to the reviewers so far**

**-Shinji**

Shinji's eyes widen with awe, and she jumps up from her seat, and proceeds to press her face against the window, a smile plastered on her plump lips. I lean against the wall and watch as she waves to Capitol folk in the streets as we pass. They crowd against each other for a glimpse of the human sacrifices we will be in a few days.

I take a deep breath as the train shoots into the station for us to climb off, and the time is measured only by my quick heartbeats. I am so relieved to tell myself that Alphonse isn't the one to be the Capitol's little lamb, used for slaughter only for their pleasure and entertainment. I see families giving their kids gifts, toy swords, axes and bows. The toys are plastic and rubber, not steel and rock.

Pandora and Francesca usher us into an elevator, pressing a button before we end up on the ground floor of the terminal. Shinji's hands are shaking, not with fear yet, but with excitement.

"You know, Shinji, the Tributes are allowed one day in the Capitol to explore. That's today. We can go look around before heading towards the rooms where we will be staying temporarily!" Chesca smiles and pats her on the back, the dimmed light of fear in Shinji's eyes giving away to joy.

"I just want to head to the rooms." I turn to Pandora.

"That's fine, Edward." Pandora muses, nodding to Francesca. "And besides, you can meet your stylist."  
I nod. "That's fine for me."

Shinji walks away with Chesca.

Pandora and I walk to the buildings where the Tributes make their homes before and during Training, and then to the Arena, where all hell breaks loose, and where I'm dreading to go.

Heartbreak crushes in on my chest. Roy's on my thoughts, and I can't bear the fact I'm going to have to _kill _ him to get out, as I promised Alphonse.

* * *

Two residents of the Capitol stand in the living room portion of the layout that is allotted for the District Twelve tributes.

"Edward, Shinji, these are your stylists." Chesca beams, waving with a pink nail polished hand to the woman and man. They look remotely related, as if their parents were distant cousins or something.

The man is really handsome, and the girl pretty. They both have tolerable make up, like Chesa.

"Edward, my name is Cassiopeia King." The woman bows slightly, her eyes are slightly foreign, like the images I've seen of the people outside of Panem, in a country across the ocean formerly known as the Pacific. "I am going to be your stylist, for better or for worse."

"Thanks, Cassiopeia." I smile.

"Shinji, I am Orion Hawke." The man bows, his hair is dyed a light green, his eyes a strange purple-pink colour.

"We should get you ready for the parade!" Chesa claps, her eyes lit up with joy. Shinji gives a groan of annoyance, and I can't help but feel sorry too. All of the tributes are dressed in something that best represents our district, and most times, the district 12 tributes are butt naked and smeared in coal dust.

Cassiopeia claps her hands. "I know just the outfit for you Edward!" She laughs and skips off. Orion turns and looks in her direction.

"She drives me crazy sometimes, that woman." He shakes his head and follows her. Shinji gives a quiet laugh, running a hand through her dark black hair. She has a light blush on her cheeks as she walks away into her room.

* * *

I watch Orion work on Shinji's outfit for the parade. It's a skimpy black outfit that has orange, yellow and red material draping in a cape off the back of the top. At least we will not be naked, like past tributes. I cringe at the thought.

"Oh, Edward." Orion pauses in his work and turns. "You like the outfit? Yours is similar."

"By similar, you mean I wear a bikini bottom and a skimpy bra?" I ask, raising a dark blonde eyebrow. He shakes his head before giving a hearty laugh.

"No. You just wear a pair of-" I cut him off.

"Of black Speedo glittery swimwear?" I ask with a smirk. I love watching him struggle and try to explain.

"You'll see when Cassi is done with it..." He finally gives up and I turn away, spinning on my left leg, the metal creaking slightly while I do so.

* * *

Shinji stands in the entry way, her costume on. She makes it look... really sexy. I slip mine on and I am wearing a crop top that shows off the smooth plane of my stomach and I'm wearing some sort of shirt-shorts combination. I am also wearing a cape similar to Shinji.

We look like coals on fire. It's stunning and different from other years and I have the compulsive urge to go find _him_. I wonder if he likes flames...

Orion and Cassi help us into the carriage and my hands grip to the front as the charriot lurches forward as the horses move into position. It freaks me out and I give a gasp of surprise. I look farther down the line and catch a glimpse of Roy. Damn, he's beautiful in his costume. His costume consists of glitter and sparkle, and it wows me. His partner is equally as dressed up, but I love his so much more.

With a lurch, everyone's charriots are carried out to the parade and shown off to the Capitol people. The oddly dressed men, women and children remind me of plump, brightly colored birds. What'd I will do for a throwing knife at the moment.

The carriages pull into the small round area below the balcony where the president makes the Games' announcements every year. I stare up at the balcony, daring the man to make his move.

The riled crowd falls to silence as President Bradley steps up, and clears his throat. His aide, Snow, stands behind him.

"Dear Capitol and all the Districts. Welcome to the Seventy-Fourth Annual Hunger Games." The President, or Fuhrer as Winry calls him back home, speaks. A growl catches in my throat as I glare up from the chariot.

"May the odds be _ever_ in your favour, tributes. As only one may come out alive."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four**  
sorry guys for the big hiatus I had unanounced... I just kinda lost insp to write, but I'm back now, with a good chapter! **

**And I know all you people who are adding me to fav author/story, story alert and author alert are out there. Review you guys! I'll get chapters out faster!**

**Roy: Get on with the fanfiction, Kanaya...**

**Me: sweatdrop* Don't call me Kanaya... **

**Roy: I wanna.**

**-Shinji**

I stand in the entry way for the training hall. Shinji stares at the door, we are both in the Tribute's training outfit. A few more days of living for us.

I push open the door and walk inside. Shinji automatically wanders over to a knife throwing station, pegging the human shaped targets.

I look around, my heart pounding as I search for Roy. My heart skips a beat as I see him fiddling with firewood. I walk over and sit by him.

"Hello..." I try to talk with him and start a conversation.

Roy looks up and blinks, stopping his current attempt to start a fire and smiles. "Hey. I'm Roy." He holds his hand out to me and I shake it. "Good strong grip. You're Edward Elric from District Twelve, correct?"

I nod."Yes, and you're Roy Mustang."

"Alliance in the Games?"

I nod again. "Sounds like a good idea. Definatly." My heart swells at this, but either I'll have to die, kill him or someone else kill him to win. And I don't wanna live without Roy. I've already fallen that much in love. Maybe it's just a stupid one sided thing. But I don't care.

"I haven't told anyone in my district this, not even my mom knows... but I wanna tell someone... I'm gay." He blushed brightly.

"That's okay." I smile widely at him. "Perfectly fine."

"I'm different..." Roy murmured. I patted his hand reassuringly. It's all I can do. For now. He'll find out in time. I guess.

Training takes off, Roy helping me with some skills, and at one point, when I help him with throwing knives, which I have had experience with in the past, I saw a light blush on his cheeks as I corrected his aim. He throws and his knife hits the target straight on. I smile and he picks one up and tries himself. He is okay at the throw.

I smile as I practice beside him, watching him from the corner of my eye. Roy is increasingly getting better as he goes, his eyes intense as a killer's. Well, he is a Career after all. He shouldn't be underestimated. Yes, my crush is a killer. It is a slight shock, as he does not look like he would hurt a fly. He stops to let another Tribute have a turn as he went back to his natural state: Playing with the fire station. He loves fire. I wander over and sit by my teammate. He smiles.

"I like fire. It's really pretty when it's a small flame, a beacon of hope, but too much is dangerous." He looked at me. "It's what some of the Tributes become. They're once beautiful souls. But once they're Reaped, they become a bonfire of destruction and death." He murmurs, setting a flame in the wood. "I specialize in flame alchemy."

I look up at the ring of Gamemakers and notice a gold flash of hair. The same shade mine is. No darker and no lighter.

My father is a Gamemaker.

"Hello~ I am your host, Juliet Douglas and I am here with this year's Lead Gamemaker, Van Hohenheim! Hello Mr. Hohenheim!" The pretty woman on the screen turns to the man sitting beside her, pushing his glasses slightly further up his nose, nodding to her. "What are some of the things in this arena that we can look forward to?"

Hohenheim looked at Juliet and smirked. "Well, the arena will definatly be dangerous to those who cannot perform Alchemy. May the odds be ever in their favour."

I sigh as I lie in bed that night, watching the window illusion. It changes from forest to city to volcano to desert. This technology always fascinates me.

I drift off, dreaming of Roy.

The next few days of training pass by, the Career pack coming together. I have been asked to join, and accepted. It is a good choice on their part, as it just gives me a closer chance to pick them off as things go along. I look at Roy and he smirks at me, his mouth turned in a cunning smirk, one that is not to be underestimated as a friendly smile. I shake my head slightly and roll my eyes. He gives a silent laugh as the bell sounds and the Tributes are called back, and I hold my hand out to him for a high five. I smile at him, wishing I would just confess. But if I'm going to die in the Games, I'll tell him when the time feels right.

Why did my life have to end soon?

"GEEEEEEEET UPPPPPP~" I am awoken by the shrieking of my stylist. Cassi has tipped me from my own bed, rolling me out in my underwear. I growl at her as I get up. She starts looking over my face, seeing the very light mustache I'm growing. She tuts. "I thought that was fixed by now."

She leaves my room for a short while and comes back with a small device. She runs it over my top lip and I feel a buzzing. Short pinpricks of pain pierce my skin as she proceeds.

"What day is it?" I groan, still groggy from my rude wakeup call.

"It's the day you're judged sweetie. We'll get your scores tonight!" She beams as she finishes and pockets the device. My breathing is a little harder, my throat closing up. Games tommorow. Oh god. Oh god oh god. Why?

I stand at the table, staring at breakfast. I feel no hunger, even though it is a good idea to get a bulk of fat on my body as an emergency store. But no. My body burns off weight, because of my automail.

The others offer me food, but I shake my head no. I'm just not hungry this morning.

Cassi helps me get ready in the morning before we go off to the Training Area. Shinji's beside me and she reaches for my hand, giving a reassuring squeeze of a friend, and I'm not sure if she's consoling herself or me. She smiles, though it's impinged with sadness, a heavy burden in her eyes. Maybe I would have fallen for her, she's really pretty, but I'm playing for the guy's team.

"You're gonna be the one who comes out of the Games this year. I'll die." She murmurs, almost as if she is a fortune teller of the outcome of the Games. "Heh, when have I ever guessed wrong?" She pulls her hand away as she turns her back to me. She's been eerily correct with the outcome of the Hunger Games in other years, since she became the age of selection for Tribute. She always tells me after that she knew she wasn't going to be picked that year, that she was in a couple of years, and she wasn't coming back. Last year she had a blush.

Has she fallen for me?

I'll have to break her heart. I'm sorry.

_Shinji. I'm sorry._


End file.
